Every Little Thing
by shinko112
Summary: 20 sentences of the small nuances of life each holding seperate stories for various characters. Mainly Sesshoumaru and Rin
1. First Installment

In an attempt to get back into writing, and to take a break from trying to organize all my ideas for _Understanding_ I had some friends come up with a list of 20 words for me to use as prompts to write on. Here is the first list given to me by Ditzychick.

Part One: For Ditzychick004

1.) Snow  
Snow blanketed the ground hiding the remains of what once was and when he stared at the blankness he knew the answer to her question.

2.) Pink  
His first impression of her wasn't the best (she did resemble the woman he loved to hate) but the first time he saw her room, undeniably pink he realized how different the two really were.

3.) Dress  
Compared to his fine robes of white silk her common dress of cream and orange was as different as the merging of their races.

4.) Cow  
She ran through the field collecting flowers as her pet grazed on the green grass.

5.) Telephone  
Kagome whispered into Shippou's ear who told Sango who told Miroku who told Kaede who finally told Inuyasha ("I smell like a what!").

6.) Dirt  
Her face was smudged with dirt, her kimono torn and faded but her smile was still radiant.

7.) Happy  
Her laughter filled his ears, carefree and innocent and he felt surprised at how such a simple thing such as a butterfly could bring so much joy.

8.) Hyperactive  
Their newest companion talked incessantly, never seemed to grow bored and annoyed him endlessly (why did Sesshoumaru-sama resurrect such a miserable human) and he felt himself grow exhausted in her presence.

9.) Ding  
His argument with Kagome was interrupted by he strangest sound he'd ever heard before he saw Kagome take the cookies out of the oven.

10.) Fire  
He didn't need the fire, but she did and as he watched her sleeping figure he noted how the flames gave her a golden glow - ethereal and warm.

11.) Clock  
He drummed his fingers on the counter, annoyed before yelling at his companion "Wench is that ramen done yet!"

12.) Firefly  
Nighttime suited him best, dark and calm (even Jaken chose to be silent) but the firefly that she held in her cupped hands proved how easily she blended in with night and day.

13.) Confusion  
The day started out easily enough but soon Sesshoumaru found himself dealing with a tearful Rin (I'm dying!),the scent of blood and Jaken's squawks filling the air (stupid girl quit screaming!).

14.) Pan  
Inuyasha and Kagome watched in shock as an angry Sango grabbed the closest item to her and hit Miroku on the head, before promptly dragging his comatose form away from his latest pursuit.

15.) Frizzy  
He couldn't understand what was keeping her, banging on the door he yelled at her to hurry up before growing irritated and opening the door and was stopped by the sight of her hair - and then all he saw was the ground.

16.) Sparkle  
She was having trouble catching fish (Jaken being even worse at fishing) before spying a sparkle in the water moving quickly he skewered the fish on a claw before handing it to her.

17.) Swirl  
He watched the leaves float thru the air, the myriad of colors swirling and blending like his feelings of the past and his feelings of the present.

18.) Dance  
Her silly song, along with her scent alerted him to her presence, he moved into the open watching her twirl amongst the flowers - carefree and oblivious, what he never had the chance to be.

19.) Spring  
Spring was the time of rebirth, but for her there would be no spring, not anymore.

20.) Command/Concede  
He always commanded and she always conceded.


	2. Second Installment

_For Alex_

Second Installment

01.) Glasses

He stared at her face annoyed, before reaching up and pulling the tinted glass away - he hated not being able to see her eyes.

02.) Converse

She spoke and he occasionally gave a small display acknowledgement (a grunt, a tilt of his head, or arching of an eyebrow) and somehow it seemed the most natural thing in the world.

03.) Skate

Life was such a difficult thing, between spending time in Tokyo and Feudal Japan Kagome felt exhausted, not knowing exactly what to do; in life balance was the key.

04.) Grip Tape

She had lost so much in her young life, and what few things she had left she would protect with her life, with her entire being, she refused to give up (Jaken-sama I won't let you die).

05.) Black

He loathed the new moon, the utter darkness of the night and the fact that he was no longer capable of fully protecting himself from offending youkai, he stared angrily at his black hair, he hated his ningen side.

06.) Pierce

She saw the hand move, saw it pierce his flesh and somewhere in the recesses of her mind she saw an arrow pierce his chest and a look of betrayal aimed at her.

07.) Sweat

Despite the fact that she wore such a short skirt she still felt the heat, sweat dripping in her eyes and as she looked at Inuyasha she wondered how he could tolerate his haori.

08.) Water

The first time she'd bathed in the feudal era she loathed the cold water, now she welcomed it, anything to escape the heat.

09.) Work

They fell into a pattern, go off slay a demon come back and restock; but the work wasn't always as simple as it sounded.

10.) drop

It started small, a cool glistening path on her cheek that spread, darkening the silk as gravity pulled.

11.) Concrete

She wasn't from the feudal era, not really but the more she saw the building, brimstone and mortar the more she longed for the endless fields and trees.

12.) eat

She'd never been a vegetarian, never considered it but as she saw the fat burn on the recently acquired meat she seriously considered forgoing all meat.

13.) dirt

It was something that kept building, not decaying, rotting, just shifting and moving with the breeze and as she stood under the tree she wondered if it was the same dirt he was standing on.

14.) fall

They were small hurts, ones that she could ignore and push to the back of her mind, but the hurts grew the more she immersed herself in the feelings.

15.) hurt

He flirted, laughed, and pleaded with almost every woman they came across and even though somewhere deep down she knew he wasn't interested it didn't stop the dull ache.

16.) deep

He'd always been described as heartless but the little chit wormed her way into him and extracting her from within him might prove fatal.

17.) sleep

The flames danced before her eyes, oranges, yellows, and reds embracing, beautiful like the sunset in the wake of night and as her eyes fluttered shut she wondered if he ever noticed its beauty.

18.) sonic

The first time she'd seen him run she wasn't too impressed with his speed since he never truly caught her it wasn't until later that she realized how much he was holding back from her.

19.) wheels

When she was younger he left her for short periods of time, returned and they traveled again, but as she aged the intervals stretched and soon she wondered if he would stop returning, when their road would separate and she would be left with the wagon of memories and worthless baggage.

20.) fun

He never laughed and his smiles were to be feared but as he watched Jaken flounder around the woman-child, as he heard her joyous laughter he never resisted the urge to participate in their antics as much as he did then.


End file.
